Prior Art
Numerous occupations and recreational activities require long periods of standing or use of the legs but do not readily permit the use of seating structure on which an individual can rest. For example, assembly line workers who must have freedom of movement from one workstation to the other normally have no ready access to a chair or other seating support during intermittent idle periods between work projects. Also, where seating is provided, it is usually not readily accessible to the worker but rather is located out of the immediate work area.
The same absence of any seating exists in numerous sporting events where the spectator or even the participant must move from one location to the other. For example, while observing a golf tournament or other similar event, a seating structure would be desirable but has not heretofore been practical. Also, hikers and campers having generally done without the luxury of seating simply because of the added inconvenience or the inability of carrying a chair in addition to other equipment.
Thus, a need has arisen for a simple and lightweight body support which is readily accessible to the user but which does not necessarily have to be hand carried.